User talk:BachLynn23
Archives ---- * Archive 1 (2 April to 26 April) * Archive 2 (26 April to 30 May) * Archive 3 (30 May to 17 June) * Archive 4 (17 June to 15 July) * Archive 5 (15 July to 25 September) * Archive 6 (26 September to 6 December) * Archive 7 (6 December to 10 February) * Archive 8 (10 February to 18 April) * Archive 9 (18 April to 13 May) * Archive 10 (13 May to 8 July) * Archive 11 (8 July to 9 September) * Archive 12 (9 September to 8 October) * Archive 13 (8 October to 14 January) * Archive 14 (14 January to 27 February) Re: I was wondering if I could judge the end of the first group training contest (checking who posted last etc) so that we can have a clean runway for a second contest. That fine? Also, if you'll allow me, I'll make the page for my contest tomorrow. And I'll put a sample entry form so that others can see how it works. :)) Broken Truce Character Hello, I was woundering if I am able to get a character spot by winning a broken truce battle or not? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk)) Idea So, about the newspaper of CHB, I'd like to get a concept from Fairy Tail wiki's monthly issues: That would be an example. I'd like to do it on a monthly basis, has different columns and on my blog, but from my character's perspective. If you want, I can make Feb 2013 issue, which I estimate would be made in a few days. That okay? Level One Hey Bach, I made it to level one! Can you add it to my Page? Kevin Mo (talk) 23:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes they grew as demigods and yes there were attacks but I didnt put it in Helpp Hello Bach, how are you? I had question regarding major and minor characters. I wanted to know the difference between them because I was thinking of making a minor, but didn't want to get in trouble by making the mistake ofit being a major..if that makes sense? Kalipsuco (talk) 03:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye Inactivity Bach, my tests ends on Wednesday (I think or is it thursday), so I wont be inactive anymore. =D I already changed my charries, cabin, and the forum to make me a active user. I am also ready to take responsibility of your offer. Oh and Bach, there's something going crazy in ALL the forums I see, noted. Hehe i guess its a perk to be part of asia XD Wow thats a big headache and list... and yea, I feel for u, chat hates me before so darn much XD But smile okie? >v<*gives a cups of starbucks* What do you mean it went down every 10-30 mins? Yesh, I am :) OHH!!!! I got that feeling!!! My computer even crashed -.-" and when i publish, everything erases.. then when i revert sometimes, it says its too complex oh and thanks :D Excuse me Bachy, Hyu was wondering if chu received his IM:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BachLynn23#Idea after Claimed, is there any thing I shuold do with the Charactars Claiming page? I already made the character page. Pyrak (talk) 20:56, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok thank you! Kalipsuco (talk) 21:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC)